


The Trouble With Packs

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Teen Wolf has been Gilmored [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: In the wake of the events from the first story in this series, the pack tries to heal and handel everything. With mixed results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Murder She Wrote. The trouble with Seth  
> Sounded catchy.
> 
> First story us a must read. Unless your fine with just jumping right in and going the flow.

Stiles was so engrossed in their magic beginners guide that they didnt know maddy and his mom had left till an hour later. "They went meet Macy. Theyll be back by tonight" they heard ftom Jess who was bringing them food. "Thanks. Why didnt they say anything?" Even thoughthe end of their sentence was garbbled by the food, their friend seemed to get it, "they did. You mumbled a goodnight and hsppy holidays." With an embaressed huff, they threw som bread chunks at Jess. 

"Well, sorry, but magical history is fascinating. I dont know why i didnt try this before. I mean..." they contiuned to talk magic triva for the rest of their break and got back to studing.

TWGGTWGG

Mrs patty was pleased that her students were doing so well. It had been a long time sense she had taught magic. 

She started with the history if magic. Learning the fifference between fiction and magic was imparative so tgat they dont acidently summon a horde of sloths. She csnt go through that again.

Peter seemed the most annoyed. Given that she recommend he start from the beginning given his recent bough of insanity , death and resurdction, it was no surprise that he was bored. But it might help heal his mind by remembering why he started magic to begjn with. Not for the power, but the awe inspiring history. 'Such an adorable nerd' she thought fondly.

TWGGTWGG

Maddy was excited to meet her half sister. Nervoius but excited. She had wrote in her letters the past month a few random info bits. 

Works in a space program, designing the ships.  
Green is her fav color.  
Doesnt believe in magic...

That last one was...worrysome. but her mom was posituve that she would be a welcone addition to the pack and would enjoy magic just as much. She always was a bit more optamistic. 'I mean, she still thinks grandma and grandpa are changing their idiotic ways of how to parent or grandparemt. Still dont get why she contacted them in the first place.' She felt yhe car stop and looked at the nice house, hoping this will go well.

TWGGTWGG

With a strech and a punch, Dustin stopped training and set about final preperations for fighting The alphas. it had been 3 weeks sense they returned and the alpha pack had made their mark. Time to take care of them.

Katerina, kelly and them on sneaking in, attacking from behind  
Alpha Allison on distance, sniper shots  
Lydia on initual attack  
Mrs patty on intital attack  
Laura on destraction

Sounds like a plan

TWGGTWGG

One epic and well choreographed fight scene later

TWGGTWGG

"DUDES. that was awesome...we totally put a number on them. Hugs all around...come on group hug. Heck yeah." Kelly couldnt help but laugh at her partners happyness. She too was thrilled this had gone as well as they had hoped. And whike ghere wrre a few snags, it wasnt too bad. 

She looked over to said snags and saw a Danny and Jackson being buddled up and checked over. They were fruends of her packmates. What she didny expect to see was the extreme worried look pass between her alpha and Lydia. She went over to check. "Theyll ve okay, signs of rejection happen quickly theyll turn.." she was interrupted by Lydias rather ominoius "but into what." With a final look over the two new weres, she got a feeling it wasnt going to as simple.

TWGGTWGG

Allison was thinking how they would go about getting Jackson to heal this time around. She wasnt sure if Lydia would be the key anymore. 

She felt the car stop and was going through the motions of getting out when she sensed a familar scent in the home. With a flailing of limbs that would impress Stiles she barged inside to find Boyd standing there with a smile. "So, it felt wrong trying to belong to another pack. You all were what made this special and worth it the first time around. Can i still join?" 

With tears in her eyes, allison eargerly accepted her new beta. 

"Boyd was just finishing telling us about how he too came from the future, but decided to join another pack. Only we are so awesomingly awesome that he abviously couldnt stay away."  
She and boyd rolled their eyes at stiles comment. 

She spent ghe rest of ghe night debriefing the pack on the fight. she could feel scotts anger and was pleased he was angery on danny and Jacksons behalf. 

TWGGRWGG

Scott was pissed. They killed people. 

His Allison...killed people.

His bff was okay with this...

'You dont kill people your trying to save...i thought that was why they came back in time. To save everyone.'

With a growing sense of unease, scott left for home. 

TWGGTWGG

Patty had met a few Kanimas in her life time. None of them healed. The damage was to great. Allison and the other future people asurred her that it worked once. A d she hoped that the limited amount of time spent as a kanima helped. 'Well, here goes'

Her, dustin, kelly, peter, allison and Lydia sat around the cage that held Jackson. He certainly was not belueving them. Kept going on about jealousy and other bullshit. That is until the change happened. 

"Jackson..its Lydia..do you remeber when you gave me this key to your home? Pkease remeber. You let me in to your home, to your heart. Do you remember?"

Patty listened for the next hour as Lydia talked to Jackson, when it finally started to work.  
With a roar from a newly formed wolf, they set about explainging everything.

TWGGTWGG

Katerina was going through more notes on time. Trying to find a clue. Something that pointed to how they could save the ones lost. She was interupted by the harsh crash of a plate from downstairs. Followed by a terrible painful whine. Running out of the room into the kitchen, she met with a distressed Jess.

"Mariano...its katerina...can you hear me. (nod) good...can you hear e clicking my fingers?(...nod)good....how about my heart...jess, can you hearr my heart....(y..yes...)good. Breath and count how many beats you can hear....ill count with you....one....two (tw..o).."

After 30 minutes, katerina was settling a tired Jess in the living room with some tea.  
"Do you want to talk?"

"My..uncle Luke is one of the people lost...i dont know how to deal. I havent felt anything sense i heard the news. Whst if i never see him again. And Lane was my friend for the time i was there. I know i left on a poor note...but i still care."

"And theres nothing wrong with that. Or with the way you feel. Emotions are complicated. So is time. Would you like to help me read these notes, young mariano?"

With a nod, she guides them back upstairs to the attic, hopling an extra set of eyes will help.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles met June with an excited yell and a ton of balloons as they left the campus buildings.

They met derek by the curb, thrilled to see the guy feeling more out going. He had been stuck in doors eversense his family had returned. "Sourwolf, great you could make it. How about we splurge on some cirly fries...oh, you already got some, fuck yeah..." the rest was drowned out by fries as they got to the car.

They were driving along when a portal of energy opened the middle of the street. With a swerve, they avoided it and the person that stumbled out. 

"Stay here."

Stiles grabbed their bat and contacted Allison over the walkie talkie system getting backup and went to take a defensive stance besides derek.

The guy looking around was an older man. Grey in his brown hair and beard. About 6 ft. Plaid shirt, jeans, reminded them of someone... Oh,and hes talking...

"Unm...exceuse me...("Luke?!) Stiles?! Where the hell did your hair go?"  
"My hair? Your hair! And and wrinkles....(hey!) And...omg! Your back from the future!"

Stiles couldnt contain their excited flail as they realised who the guy was. 'Heres hoping for good news'

TWGGTWGG

Erica was comparing notes with Luke about his experience with time. Apparently his version was due to being bound to the controler, a device that randomly chose places to go. While Luke was not aloud to speak of specfic details, he tried to get down as much as he could. 

She hoped what he was hiding wasnt going to end in death. She and boyd had already discussed this, but they were so tired of fighting for survival. While they would defend the pack when called, they couldnt be the front lines anymore. 

'Please, for once just be hiding something normol. Like a family or two.'

TWGGTWGG

It was 2 weeks after Lukes return that Lorelai had the next great upheavel to meet

Her daughter...Victoria Maddy Gilmore, was moving away for the rest of summer.

A new city, new time zone, new address. She wadnt ready. 

Her mother was preparing a huge party. And going away presents and talking about new houses and whatever else she deemed neccessary for her granddaughter. 

"Need any help"

Lukes voice startled her. She invited him in and they caught up some more while she packed more of maddys stuff.

She was still amazed that eleven years had past for him and the others. He couldnt talk about much but he non the less had plenty of stories to fill the time. She was so happy to have him back. And she hoped they could go back to being friends. Friends that would listen as they poured their hearts out over empty nests and terrible jobs.

TWGGTWGG

Laura was trying not to laugh as her brother snuggled with his almost boyfriend on the couch.  
It was nearing July and they had yet to be out of eachothers sights the whole month. 'So adorable....'

She floated upto the next story, hoping to find others to share the news with and noticed Peter halfway in the fabric container, muffled curses emitting from it. 

She had to hold back a sniffle and tears at seeing him getting back into his fashion creation. They still were at odds but seeing this progess was warming her ghostly heart.

TWGGTWGG

Isaac was on the fense about everything. His father had moved away. He actually passed his first year of college. Magic was a common thing. 

But...it seemed to causeing problems

He could tell both Allison and scott liked him, but only allison had made moves and they were now dating. They were also hoping that scott would want to date them as well..but he kept dodgeing everyone. He could see how worried the others were and hope it wasnt terrible.

TWGGTWGG

Jess hugged Luke after a random conversation. Overcome with emotions they didnt feel like talking about, they continued to cling to him. 

After a few minutes of apologies from both, they shrugged of the awkardness and left Luke to his food.

They decided to see if Stiles wanted to work on more crafts. That scarf felting and plarn knitting was actually kinda cool. 

TWGGTWGG

It was mid July when Dustin had the idea that maybe some of the pack would like to try being ninjas. Everyone was still healing but they seemed eager for hobbys, jobs, life.

They interupted their grandson and his boyfriend one night to ask, "so...ninja school, ya'll want to be ninjas?" Never let be said he was subtle. And with a truly over enthusiastic agreement from Stiles, they set off to find the others and make plans.

TWGGTWGG

Melissa was not happy. Scott had been more then unreasonable. Her firend John was equally so. 

She had be notified of recent events and after a stumbling block, gathered her wits and got info on how to help. Nothing seemed to be working. Scott just seemed so angry or disapointed.

And now, after a few months, finally learned why. He didnt think killing the evil was something that needed to be done. He would rather let them go with an olive branch. 

She didnt get it. If they dont fight with evetything they got, they are going to die. And he had the nerve to say fine. FINE! Wtf?

And someone she expected to agree with her just tried to issued a warrent for the arrest of the pack members for the deaths of the alpha pack. Apparently he had been so focused on work that he hadnt been checking in with anyone. And didnt know.

The silence between her and him ached far worse then the sting in her hand from the slap she just gave them. "Get the hell out of my home." She stood there for a few minutes longer after seeing him leave before driving to the pack house. Hoping that this wouldnt undo all the positive things that had happened.

TWGGTWGG

Allison was pacing the new location, well new for some. The loft looked as it had back then. Just less space with everyone croweded in. 'Almost everyone...'

She knew a thing or two about parents betraying you. Her mom was still missing. Her dad being held by the tribunel. But she didnt know how to comfort someone else.

"I think we should move our territory else where. This place hasnt been welcoming for a while now. And...it might help get some distance from an actual beacon of magic."

The next couple of hours were spent going over pros and cons. Wherez and whens. 

TWGGTWGG

Julie was searching for her first target. She had just finished meeting with the Dean of the local college and was eager to begin her stay. She was due revenage, and it had been stolen from her. 

"By us"

Starltled, she whealed around to face a vampire and the alpha. 'Them? Well..lets not look a gift horse...' "i..um. sorry? Do i know you?" 

"Not yet. But we know you Julie Becardi. And your revenge is done. Kali is dead. You can either surrender and put into custody of the druids or be vanquised by our hand."

Without even a second thought she made her attack. 

TWGGTWGG

Lydia was planning a moving party. Everyone seemed to need a pick me up after the past month in a half. The fight with the darach was swift. The fight with scott and the sheriff were not.

Scott ran away. Broke the pack bonds. Leaving a note not to be found. Which was ignored, and so began a week long trek to find him, yell, scream, cry. Until nothing but hurt and pain was left. 

The pack had drawn together to comfort melissa.

The sheriff...

Well, maddy was the one to take the lead on that fight. 

And after her and emily spent the night in a cell for punching him, he kicked them out of his house. 

Stiles was acting like they expected this. Which, given some of their comments, she thinks they had been. 

What hadnt changed was pack. They were pack. they were going to heal.  
Grow.  
Learn.  
Live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion with Murder, She Wrote

The pack was finishing moving to a new town, Cabot Cove, Maine. A nice new england town. Lots of fishing, sea breeze and fun quirky people. Lorelai hoped this place would be a great place to set up shop. So far, so good.

She had been able to buy the Hill House Inn and was starting renervations. She expected to open in a month. Peter had bought a nice boutique and was designing a fashion store. Maddy and Lydia had gone out of state to college. Allison and Stiles were focusing on their training and would go back to school next year. Isaac and boyd were searching for a job while erica started hef 2nd year of college. She decided on a local universay. Which Jess had signed up for as an english teaching assisstent.

Kelly and Dustin had set up shop at the mechanics store. While kellys mom, katerina, moved to be closer to her job in the space program in florida. Mrs patty and babette were taking over the Library. And Luke was searching for a job. Her parents, thankfully,decided to take a cruise.

It was a lot to keep track of. So many people and places. But regardless, she could see this being very good for them.

TWGGTWGG

Lydia was settinling into MIT when Stiles barged in with more boxes. She was finally here. It took a lot of help but she was finally here. Between her own insecureness in her intellegence and her parents refusel to spend money on a fansy college her first year, she was sure this wouldnt happened. But then Derek pitched in money support and her mom dropped her dad and started to pay attention to her family. 

Her sister was a surprising positive force aswell. They had never gotten along. With Penny being far older and leaving soon after high school. 

She hoped this marked a positive change.

TWGGTWGG

Most of the pack was on time for the start of new September term of ninja classes.

Dustin saw them and the other new students being guided to the locker rooms.  
In this era, each student was instructed to start the term wearing a white uniform and only when they were tested for their understanding of basic martial arts would they move up in ranks. They took seperate classes for their elements.

'Cant wait for my firends to meet my family.'

TWGGTWGG

Allison was triving at this training. It had been a week of history lessons and basic common first steps but she was having so much fun.

Her classmates, those not in her pack, were pretty cool. She was glad that these classes took into account magical creatures. She didnt have to hide or hold back. 

It was all very exciting.

TWGGTWGG

Erica was starting her first full school year as a werewolf. She could finally sign up for sports. But which ones? The College she was at didnt have a Lacrosse team. They didnt even have a football team. Tennis, cheer and volley. 

Lets try volley. See how that goes.

TWGGTWGG

Isaac was worried that Allison and his avoid scott plan was ruining their relationship. She had dove into training magic and ninja ways and he had dove into lurking. He was good at being in the background. Good at ignoring things. 

He didnt want to be though.

advice books were saying to get a job. Go back to college.

It wasnt working. He just felt lost. 

TWGGTWGG

Katerina had a fun time catching up with the past 6 years of advanement in her field. It may not seem like much, but it was. She was excited at the plans for a moon base and a space station that would house over 3000 people. She couldnt wait to be able to share this news.

TWGGTWGG 

Building a mobile home together in the middle of October was more challenging then they thought. Stiles was sure that building a house that lugged around by a car wouldnt be this troublesome. 

Yet, here it is. Trouble on wheels. "This is why they call pros." 

Yep. Trouble. Sinks, microvaves, bath. 'I mean who knew that a composting tolit was this complicated', "theres a good company just down the street."

Library, seating. Ugh.

"Fine."  
"Yes dear."  
Stiles could feel the repressed laughing derek was holding in. 

And didnt need super hearing to hear once he left the room.

TWGGTWGG

Allison could barely see as her grandfather beat her friend Stiles in her basement. Isaac and boyd were next to her. Strung up and connected to wires.

A sharp crack resounded through the room and they saw Stiles hit the ground. He looked uncomfortable. He should be moved. His arm and head should not be "allison."

No. His head. Fix his head. "Allison. Listen to.."

With a roar she unshefted her claws, felt the transformation take over her face and stood in a defensive stance over Stiles 

Who was fine. And alone.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was sitting with the rest of the pack as Allison started to talk about the other timeline.   
Her nightmare an hour ago was terrible. Her roar shook the house and had the pack running over in minutes. 

Whatever had happened wasnt going to be easy. Or finished in one sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

("I have to start from when i first found out that magic was real. None of us know what really happened before that. Let me just say that stiles death in my nightmare didnt happen.stiles didnt die."

Allison wasnt sure what was going on with her aunt. She had been acting weird, hell, her whole family was. 

But not as weird as this..."thats a werewolf." She asked her new friend Lydia who instead of getting a movie to watch just got dropped into a movie. With dead store clerks and werewolves.

"A werewolf?"  
"Yep. Its the only thing that makes sense"  
"Yeah. Werewolves totally make sense."

They were interrupted by Lydias mom telling them Stiles was here. Lydia started acting the part of a sedated person so her mom would stop hovering and she could get work done, "whats a stiles?"

Once the door closed they droped all pretences and started the interigation. Lydia had ssid she was sure he knew something. 

She just didnt expect what he knew to hurt so much.

TWGGTWGG

("You had more evidence of my families involvement in the fire. Amoung other murders. I didnt take it well. The next two weeks were a haze...i didnt know who to trust. That is till my aunt brought me to see derek...it wasnt pretty. I tried to get him out but my aunt was an expert fighter and brought my parents in. They convinced me this was right...the next time i saw everyone was at the formal."

She looked at Lydia, who picked up from there.

TWGGFWGG

Lydia was at the formal with Stiles as her date. Jackson was off in the Lacrosse feild with a girl. Allison was here in body but not mind. Scott kept trying to talk to her but he also had to dodge coach. 

She was startled when her phone beeped. Jackson wanted to talk. 

Her and stiles walked outside, but stopped in horror as they saw peter biting Jackson. They ran over, not sure what they could even do.

Stiles was able to bargin for Jacksons life. They would help find Derek if peter let them call an ambulence.

It was at the garage that she made a decision to end this.

Peter actually asked them if they wanted the bite.

Stiles said no.

She said yes.

They were driving to the school to get the firebombs when Stiles finally asked.

"You assume hes going to live long enough to be my alpha"

TWGGTWGG

("The rest was a nightmare of watching and causing death. It ended with Derek as the alpha and me passing out. Banshees are immuned but we didnt know that yet. 

Thats it for now. We can talk later. Much later")


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was really starting to get the hang of this speed jumping. It had been three months sense they joined and so far they were getting high marks. They hoped they could keep up the training schedule with Thanskgiving just around the corner followed by mrs pattys anniversary of being an actress. 

"Look out" was shouted by a nearby classmate as a stream of water doused their group. The sourse, a surprised looking senior classmate, was trying to help by running to get the towels.

'Yeah, joys of ninja school'

TWGGTWGG

Maddy was just settinling at home with macy after a terrible day at college when a knock at the door startled her. She was surprised to see her friend from high school.

"Payton, hey, how have youve been. And you cut your hair."

Payton still gave the best hugs. She invited her in to meet Macy. "You have got to meet my sister. Youll love her. Shes works at the space agency. You two can talk shop."

"Thanks. Macy sounds very cool. Lovely place. I just hot back from..um...Australia. pretty cool place. Lots of mermaids. you should totally visit for your birthday. That wouls be a great present. Swimming with mermaids. Yep...so um i totally forgot but...um wheres your mom living now?"

"Well, it will have to my twontyfirst birthday because you missed my twontith by a month...." She was interupted by Macys arrival, "maddy, i have an off day from work if you want to continue unpacking or channel surf...oh, hello, sorry, i didnt know anyone was over."

She introduced her friend and they spent the day catching up and have a belated birthday party.

TWGGTWGG

(("...and payton needs a place to stay thats close to work, and with how terrible getting a job here is, we were wondering if you had any room?"))

"Of course. The fashion store that Peters building is done and hes hiring. Im still working at the Hill House Inn and the turn over for custodian work will work in her favor. Loretta at the beauty parlor is always hiring interns."

(("Thank you so much. Now how goes life in cabott cove"))

She spent another hour talking before her son barged in at superspeed,  
"I finally learned the speed jumping. I finally learned the speed jumping."

She had to dodge as he jumped around the room.

"I will have to call you back, Stiles is living up to his first name"

She decided to join him after hearing the full story.

TWGGTWGG

erica was marvaling at paytons new job. A travel agent that got paid to go to places andwrite about them. And while it meant less time, for her at least, that wasnt anything new. They made their friendship over long distence calls and skype. 

"Yeah, so dont panic if you dont hear from me. The company wants the places to be kept secret before posting and most locations are out of range. So yeah."

Erica almost missed it but stiles had that look on his face. Something was wrong. 

TWGGTWGG

Payton was hiding something, stiles was sure of it. They compiled an evidence board of of clues.

Knows things before being told  
Where maddy lived  
Macys name  
Stereks new home

Didnt know things that they had found out a while ago  
Stiles and dereks mobile home  
Lores job at Hill House Inn

It wasnt like she forgot. It was like she didnt know. 

"Ughhhh. Its reminds me of you or allison and Lydia, you would mention something and i would be....OMG.... shes a time traveler...shit..."

They starred at erica in a stunned silence before trying to figure out how to deal with this info. Seeing if it even measured up to more evidence.

TWGGTWGG   
Her and stiles decided they needed to get more evidence before confronting her. But right now, she couldnt think.

Volley was an intense game of... intenseness. She could barely think after her semi finals game.   
Which they lost...total bummer...yep...she was so looking forword to another game...

Even with being a werewolf she was drained. 

Whhhhyyyyyy

TWGGTWGG 

After a brief stall in their dating. He and Allison were doing better. She was talking about her nightmares more. About the other timeline. 

He was scared that things would repeat here. Or something worse would replace the events. He decided to follow Allisons way of distraction and focus on a job.

He was helping Peter with his fashion store and Loretta with her beauty store. Which was truley the best place to find the most drama. 

TWGGTWGG 

Kelly was holding her partner as they cried. They were once again foiled in their atempts to rescue the various time lost friends and family. It was the first set of holidays that they had without most of their family. She felt herself tearing up that this was how her grandson had been facing for 6 years.

Fuck, where did she sit those tissues.

TWGGTWGG 

Stiles had found Felting and knitting with plarn during their first winter in Stars Hollow. It had been a great way to keep the nerves about magic from overwhelming them. 

They were currently with there mom and Isaac making him a scarf. Give the guy one scarf and suddenly he wants a whole horde of them. Like a dragon. A weredragon. Ogm a weredragon..."stiles, you dont need that much water." Oops. 

TWGGTWGG

Isaac was swimming in yarn. Stiles kept piling more and more into his arms as they shopped for new colors. Apparently one can never have enough.

They saw Boyd wasnt fairing much better with Jess and Payton. But he was carrying silk and wefts of fibers. 

Whatever that meant.

This was not what he had in mind when he said he was bored. Or when he said he would help decorate Stiles and Dereks home. 

'I wish i was somewhere else...like france...'

TWGGTWGG 

It was mid december and Emily was sure that this lovely young man, Edger, was perfect for Lorelai. He was a graduate of Hartfeld. A great college from a town on thenwest coast called Pixelberry. He had a doctorite in enteupaneurship and engineering. 

Plus it had been a full year sense Lorelai had a date.

Three hours later and she didnt know how she called it so badly. He apparently was late because he got caught up in the finale of some show. A tv show. He was late because of tv.   
And now he wouldnt shut up about it. Something about crowns and fire. 

She needs a better vetting system. Next time.

TWGGTWGG

It was late december when Stiles and Derek finished their home. Derek was glad that Stiles had finally got the pros to work on things. The way it was going back in october was leading to a several month project. 

But here it was. A home. For him and Stiles. 

TWGGTWGG

Lydia had just discovered her element, lightning. After 5 months of training she could finally start moving up. 'Shouldnt say finally...patience...you dont have to be constent fight mode. Its okay to breath'

She got her new uniform, white with purple stripe on the top and down the pant leg sids, and went to her first class as a Lightning ninja.

She couldnt wait to brag to Penny about this. She was always so happy to share in her good news.

TWGGTWGG 

Jess was flying. Like actuall flying. They had discovered their element, wind, 2 weeks ago, right before the new year. They were overcome with emotion...and tears...'fuck' they slowly guided themselves down and layed there on the training feild crying. For whatever reason. 

According to Lorelai, sometimes the tears just want to excape. 

Where were those tissues? 

"JESS. JESS I FOUND MY ELEMENT. OMG GET OVER HERE."

"I cant Stiles, i am to busy crying over the past years worth of recovery. How about a puppy pile instead?"

"HELL YEAH. GET OVER HERE. Did you get the refernce to that voice and statement? Did you? Did you? It was mortal kombat. We should totally binge watch that later." They listened as Stiles continued to comfort them.

TWGGTWGG

Earth. Fuck yeah. That was there element. No more disasterious gardening attempts. Who had two grren thumbs and awesome new earth ninja powers? Them, they did, fuck yeah.

"Wow, stiles."

Yep. Thats their boyfriend. Being in awe of how awesome they are at gardening now. Their indoor garden was so awesom. Look out mrs. Win-every-damn-garden-contest, your days are numbered, muhahahahah. 

"..."

Uh oh, Eyebrow Configuration 55

"Derek...honey bunny...you cant stop me from dethrowning that nieghbore of ours. No matter what your eyebrows say. ("...") i mean it. ("...") nope." They contiuned to ignore dereks eyebrows and got back planning the neighbors downfall.

TWGGTWGG 

Boyd was training at a forge. He was inspired by the new tv show Forged in   
Fire. The local shop was offering a new year special to study the artwork of creating weapons based from history. 

So far he had found another positive for being a werewolf. Sligtly easier time shapping the steel. 

He couldnt wait to show the pack his first completed work.

TWGGTWGG

Patty was happy that the combo of her teaching magic and ninja training was working to provide a living for her packmates. 

Peter was getting better. Healthier. Stiles and Lydia were a force of nature. Jess was a quick study.

She just hoped she could get enough training in before they left on their trips through time. 

TWGGTWGG 

Erica quit sports. They were not for her. No matter how werewolfy she was, sports were not her.

It was sad. She hated it. "You dont have to be a sporty werewolf. What about fashion, debate team.

TWGGTWGG

Maddy had just started her second semester of college and it was so much fun. She had gone for a more tame version of a class schedule. Art and theathre. Her class was putting on a play about Scooby Doo and she was Daphne. So cool.

Kinda funny how they cast a whole class of magic creatures to play paranormal investigators that barely find actual magic cases. 

TWGGTWGG

Allison was in her element. Literly. She was floating in the water of the training grounds. She had discovered her water powers late last a night, two months after Lydia and the others. Apparently her trying to repress her memories of the other timeline was causing her to repress her powers. 

"You remind me of my old friend."

She heard Dustin say. She resisted to urge to whirl around. No matter her training, they still always snuck up on her. 

"Which friend? Can you tell me about them?" Asking was always hit or miss. It always was with time travel.

"His name was Shane. He...he never expected to be a Ranger. Never believed in them. But once he was put in the leadership, he took charge and was doing a good job. Theres other stuff. But...you know." Yeah, she did know. 

"How do you pick and choose what to reveal? I mean...raising a family with a 23rd century mindset in a nineteen and 20th century era. Didnt their society views clash?"

She could see it was a tough question, and before she could wave it off, "yeah...there were plenty of time where we tried to find ways to just Rip VanWrinkle our way back. There were also a few spots that caused some strife because they didnt want to raise a family in these conditions." They continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon.

TWGGTWGG

It had been three months sense the last attempt to set Lorelai up. And she was sure this one was a winner. A professor at a School in Hartfeilds sister town Hartfeld. 

A distiguished author. A man of note. Of name.

....

Of boredom. 4 hours of non stop talking about his work and how he would manpulate his students to help create the events then use them in his story. 

(How do i get rid of him?)

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai was giving her daughter a standing ovation as she took her bow, closing out the play. She was so proud. She was also totally doing the parent bragging thing to her seatmates. "Shes your daughter? No way." She chose to ignore Jess snark and continued to brag. 

TWGGTWGG

It was april. A whole year of being back. And kelly and the others still hadnt a clue when their people where. She was loosing hope. She knew that a downside of living longer would be the possiblitity that your friends and family wouldnt want the same. But...it seemed like such an abtract concept. Not having your people there. 

 

TWGGTWGG 

Peter felt better then he did last year. He had an upsacale house, two very rare cars and a fashion store that was going very well. Plus he had the extreme pleasure of being friends with Stiles. The diabolical mind of that packmate was a true joy. 

He was currently watching them win the Indoor Garden compition and they were a sight. 

TWGGTWGG

It had been 5 months in the forge and Boyds teacher was moving then to coal forges. And from the show, he knew that was going to be a challenge.

Plus side of the day was going to the Ancient weapons society and learning how to use the stuff. He had a busy day, busy but fun.

TWGGTWGG

Lydia was listeing to the news while working on her homework. The last bit before finals.

((Reports are in about a series if deaths in Beacon Hills. Several families have been found viciously murdered. The police are stumped and fear more death...

Travel down that road and back again, my heart is true...))

The sudden switch to the Golden Girls had Lydia frowning over at her roomate. "I was waytching that" she saw her roll her eyes, "yeah, right. It was turned off Lydia. Cant claim to be watching a blank screen"

....

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References  
> Pixelberry is a game that has Choose Your Own Story format of books  
>  Town of Hartfeld is a common place in multiple books  
>  Edger and the Professor are some of the people  
>  The Crown and the Flame is an amazing fantasy book 
> 
> My faceclaim for Maddy is the actress that plays in the new Charmed. She also was Daphine in the Daphnie and Velma movie
> 
> Felting scareves is magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is out of the fic.   
> Possibly until a random drabble or plot bunny hops its way over.  
> Several stories about events are planned.   
>  The first time living the teen wolf seasons one through three from erica, Lidia allison and boyds povs.  
>  Dustin and kellys life from ninja storm to here. Nearly 200 years of info.   
>  Pattys life. Pattys comment from the previous story explained.


End file.
